Labor of Love
by Animegod 197
Summary: Sora is frustrated with flower arranging and thinks it doesn't fit who she is. Tai tries to make her see that working with flowers expresses the trait she harbors most. Please forgive the cheesy title.


This is my second Taiora story. This fic started out as another challenge response but it changed to just a story for myself. I had the idea and I wanted to finish it. I hope you enjoy it. Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way.

Ages of Tai & Sora: 24

* * *

Sora Takenouchi was sitting out on the lanai overlooking her extensive garden. She was working with a bouquet of yellow daisies, a type of flower she wasn't even that fond of and was growing increasingly agitated as she fiddled with the bundle, trying to make it look presentable for her client. She hated working with smaller flowers because it meant having to use more to make a bouquet, which meant more time spent arranging them into an aesthetically pleasing display.

Sora was never interested in flower arranging. It was her mother's passion and she had insisted that Sora learn the skill to help in the family shop. Her mother had since passed on the baton to her and she ran the shop for eight years before getting married to the love of her life, Tai Kamiya. Working there for so long, Sora felt an obligation to continue the practice to please her mother so she had opened an online flower shop the year she and Tai married.

"Ugh! That does it!"

Sora slammed her hands on the table and stood up from her chair.

"I'll just have to call her and tell her that the order will be a day late because I AM NOT wasting any more time with this!"

She stomped into the den and flopped down into the easy chair facing the TV. She needed to relax and cool off.

_Why am I still doing this? I know I'm not happy. Just because my mom loves flowers doesn't mean I should have to take up the mantle for her._

Tai came in and gave the room a cursory glance before spotting his wife. "Sora?"

"Oh hi Tai," she said, though there was little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Is something wrong? You sound stressed," Tai said as he walked over to her.

"I just got tired of fiddling with that daisy bouquet outside so I decided to come in here and have some down time."

"Oh. I know that I'm pretty clueless when it comes to flowers, but would you like me to help?"

Sora looked at him in shock and vehemently shook her head. "No! I don't even like flower arranging. I don't want you to get sucked into it."

"If you don't like it, why do you do it?"

"Tai, you know my mother wants me to continue in the family business."

"Well, maybe I can help you to like flower arranging," he said smiling.

Sora scoffed at him. "I doubt that very much. I may like flowers, but I hate the stress of arranging them. Besides, it's so dainty and I don't think the job fits me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Tai, how have you always known me? I'm the tomboy, the girl who loves sports and getting dirty."

"And? Sora, just because you work with flowers doesn't mean you're any less of a tomboy. You still play soccer to this day. You and I are on the same regional soccer team for heaven's sake. Even when you played tennis back in high school, you were still involved in sports. You're just as tough now as you were when you were eleven."

The red-head smiled for the first time that day. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, you're not _just _a tomboy. You have a lot of feminine qualities too."

"Don't remind me…" she muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with having feminine traits. I actually admire those qualities in you."

Sora looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. You know how I used to ask you to watch Kari when I couldn't be there? You always did a great job and it showed that you have motherly instincts. I know you'd be a great mom."

"Tai, are you telling me you wanna have kids?"

"Not right now, but a little bit down the line, I think it would be great to have a couple little tykes running around."

"It would be nice…"

"You know, that feminine side is really brought out when you're working with those flowers."

"How do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

Tai took her left hand in his right and lead her out to the lanai. Sora cast a confused glance at her husband. They walked up to the bouquet of daisies and Tai turned to Sora.

"Sit down," he said.

"Tai, what's the point of this?"

"You'll see. Sit down."

Sora shrugged her shoulders and sat down in the chair. "Now what?" she asked.

"Just start working on it like you usually would."

Sora began moving different individual daisies around, trying to form a pattern where the front facing daisies jutted outward all around. As she worked, Tai took notice of the way that Sora very carefully took out each flower one at a time and set down gently in its place, no matter how many times she had to move the same daisy around. She was particularly delicate when it came to putting flowers right to each other or tilting one in a specific way.

After fifteen minutes, Sora seemed to be satisfied and looked back at her work. Tai had it admit, it looked very nice.

"Well, I'm finally done. I guess that order can go out today."

"Do you see what I was talking about?" Tai asked.

"Not really."

"Did you notice how careful you were when you handled those daisies? How tender you were in moving and placing them?"

"Well, flowers are delicate and you have to use a light touch."

"You're right and only someone who has a tender, loving nature could use that light touch instinctively."

"What are you saying Tai?"

"I'm saying that I think the way you work with those flowers shows love. You said you like flowers. I think that's an understatement. There has to be some love there for you to handle them as delicately as you do. Just like you show love for the sport of soccer with how hard you play. I'm saying that flower arranging is a great job for you because it expresses love. And you're the holder of the Crest of Love aren't you?"

Sora looked at Tai and smiled, finally understanding what he was getting at.

"You know Tai, you're right. I guess working with flowers does fit who I am."

"Yeah, it's perfect for you."

"Just like you're perfect for me. Thanks."

Sora gave Tai a quick kiss before carefully picking up the bouquet of daisies.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked.

"To the kitchen. I have to wrap these flowers up so I can send them to the customer."

She smiled at Tai before walking back into the house.


End file.
